The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the Chinese Patent No. CN200620075644.8, an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module with a circuit board includes an upper tray, a lower tray and multiple conductive terminals. The upper tray and the lower tray are correspondingly provided with channels equal to the conductive terminals in quantity. Each conductive terminal includes a C-shaped base continuously extending and an upper contact arm and a lower contact arm extending out from the upper end and the lower end of the base. The tail ends of the upper contact arm and the lower contact arm are both provided to be tip ends, and two ends of the upper and lower contact arms are respectively inserted into the channels in the upper and lower trays and extend out of the surfaces of the upper and lower trays, so as to electrically contact with the chip module and the conductive portion of the circuit board. The conductive terminals are fixed on the electrical connector by interference fit between the tail ends of the upper and lower contact arms and the channels in the upper and lower trays.
The chip module presses downward on the conductive terminals, and elastic force produced by bending deformation of the C-shaped base functions as a normal force for supporting the chip module. However, the C-shaped base is relatively thick, and its rigidity is great while its elasticity is small, such that greater strength is needed in mating with the chip module for pressing so as to maintain a stable connection.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.